Caught Looking
by HakunaNatasha
Summary: Korrasami - Softball/College AU 'Asami was speechless as she stared at Korra flexing her perfectly toned biceps as everyone around her howled their team's name. The darker skin girl was always attractive to her but recently she was sending Asami over the edge, butterflies were invading her body sending shivers down her spine.'
1. Double Play

Chapter 1 – Double Play

The sun beamed down on the team from above, it was high noon and it left most of the team with sweat beads running down their brow and back. Korra wiped the sweat from her brow as she got into a more athletic stance; she looked to see her teammates doing the same action. She turned and called out to the outfield, "Jinora, Opal, Hachi it's coming to you guys, throw home," and then turned back around resuming her stance between second and third, narrowing her eyes intently at Asami who stood at the pitcher's mound.

Even now, with sweat running down her face Asami still looked beautiful, Korra thought. Her long raven black hair was pulled up into a ponytail and she was wearing her usual practice outfit: a ruby compression short sleeve shirt that complimented her curves, black softball pants and socks that matched her shirt. Although, Korra wanted to appreciate her best friends ability to still look beautiful all sweaty she had to concentrate on the pitch Asami was about to deliver. So she squatted lower, staying on her toes she hovered her glove off the ground waiting for Asami's pitch.

Asami looked back at Korra, briefly appreciating the darker skinned girl. Her hair was cut short in a bob fashion, but today she had it pulled back in a small ponytail, with her bangs either sticking to her face or flowing in the wind. She was in her light blue tank that hung loosely off her body showing off her toned arms, and navy blue softball pants that clung to her feminine curves that ended just below the knee '_How can she look so sexy?_' she wondered as she spun the ball in her mitt, absentmindedly looking in Korra's direction.

Korra gave her a nod with a look of deep concentration and Asami snapped back into reality turning her head to face the batter while stepping up on the pitchers plate. She studied her catcher, waiting for her to give her the type of pitch to throw; Zhu Li clenched her fist between her legs then moved her hand to the right of her thigh with one finger pointing down. '_Fast outside ball, okay_' Asami thought as she placed one foot behind the plate and one in front. She spun the ball in her glove, rocked forward then back then forward again while bringing her arm in a full circle before releasing the ball towards the catchers mitt.

There was a satisfying crack noise as the ball made contact with the bat, a line drive close to second. Korra took long strides diving for the ball hoping to catch it before it made it to the outfield, but she was just a couple inches too short. As she landed on the hard clay with an 'ooph' she watched the ball pass by her glove heading to Jinora in center. Jinora was running full speed towards the ball anticipating it to hop once before scooping it up in her glove, crow hopping she used her momentum to fire the ball home.

The batter was rounding 1st heading towards 2nd when Jinora threw the ball towards home. The runner that was on third was pumping their arms hard as they pushed to make it to home before the ball. They propelled their body towards the ground vertically to slide into home as the ball was caught in Zhu Li's glove. She quickly put her knee down, cutting off the path to home and followed the motion with her glove tagging the runner out.

In one quick motion she shot the ball to 2nd, knowing Korra would be there to catch the ball. Korra swiftly recovered from the dive and was straddling the base, glove stretched out waiting for the ball. The runner was beginning to slide when the ball came in contact with Korra's glove and with a similar motion to Zhu Li's Korra tagged the other runner.

"Double play!" She screamed out with excitement as she stood up, tossing the ball back to Asami.

They began to walk towards each other, as well as the other in-fielders to perform their routine high-fives to celebrate the small victory. As they high-fived and congratulated each other Korra felt a firm hand slap her on the butt as she began to walk back to her position.

"Nice play, Cap," she heard from the familiar voice, she turned to see a grinning Asami. '_That's weird she's been doing that a lot lately, usually its me slapping butts_' she thought before smiling back to Asami with a sideways smirk.

"You were the one that delivered the pitch Cap," the blue-eyed beauty echoed back as she returned to her spot on the field. After everyone was settled back in their respective positions they waited for their next play run through from coach, but when they looked in her direction to their surprise Coach Beifong did not look thrilled.

"Ladies! Line up behind home, we are running bases," shouted Lin as she crossed her arms in front of her chest and moved to stand beside third base.

"Our first game of the season is only a few weeks away and I plan to leave those Catgators in the dust" she declared nodding.

"But if you all keep running like sugar princesses then we won't get anywhere!" she turns angrily to face the runners "You both should have made it to your prospective bases," she ranted, "What is everyone doing standing around? Line up. I didn't stutter".

Korra groaned slinging her glove off, leaving it at her shortstop position and started to jog towards home. She passed Asami, who was walking from the pitcher's mound, and gave her a '_oh spirits, not this again_' look. Asami returned the look, shaking her head while throwing her glove behind her. All of them had a grim expression as they reached their destination lining up behind Korra, since she always went first. Korra looked behind her to make sure her team was ready then glared at Lin and nodded.

"Kya, stopwatch ready?" Lin called out. Kya nodded holding the stopwatch out in front of her.

"Go!" barked Lin.

Korra dug her cleats into the red clay taking off as fast as she could down the first base line. '_I can't let Asami win again this time_' she thought while putting all her power into the short sprint.

It was her personal goal to beat Asami, she was the only person on the team that was faster than Korra, and the bright blue-eyed girl didn't take losing lightly even if it was to her best friend. She stretched her leg out as far as possible as she approached the base hitting the edge of the bag with the tip of her foot.

"2.6 seconds! Good job Korra," Kya cheered then reset the stopwatch nodding to Lin.

Korra looked up at the sky smiling, feeling confident that this time Asami was going be the one to lose this little competition of theirs. She gazed back at home when she heard Lin repeat the command. She could see the determination in Asami's eyes as she pushed herself hard down the line towards first base.

She kept eye contact with her the whole time hoping that it would somehow make her slower. When her foot contacted the bag Kya shouted out her time and Korra groaned in protest, throwing her hands in the air.

Asami walked over to Korra throwing an arm around her friend's shoulders, "Looks like I'm still the winner," she proclaimed "2.5 seconds!" she breathed out trying to steady her breath again.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…it's only because your legs are longer than mine," she smirked, pushing Asami off her playfully.

Asami giggled pulling Korra back into her side "Maybe, but I still won," she beamed then she slapped her butt and then took off back to home.

Korra blushed slightly hoping that Asami didn't noticed and wondered what brought on this new interaction between her and her best friend. She rapidly regained her senses and chased after Asami calling out that she was gonna be the one losing next time.

* * *

><p>"Coach Beifong is going to be the death of me this semester if she keeps making us run so much," Korra hissed to the team as she shoved her cleats off.<p>

Everybody groaned in agreement, even though none of them would dare say it to the woman's face.

"You know, it's not that bad," Jinora speaks up, "She is just concerned because her sister's team is in our conference this year and she wants to show off," she decided while putting her own cleats in her bat bag.

Korra smirked and rolled her eyes at Jinora, "Whatever, we can beat those Badgermoles any day of the week because the fire ferrets always see through with a win, especially with these babies," she boasted while stepping up on the bench flexing her biceps.

A few of the teammates laughed mimicking the flexing as they shouted 'Fire Ferrets hoorah.' Jinora exhaled rolling her eyes back at Korra, and grabbed her bag to leave, "Whatever you say, Avatar," she called back while exiting the dugout.

Asami was speechless as she stared at Korra flexing her perfectly toned biceps as everyone around her howled their team's name. The darker skin girl was always attractive to her but recently she was sending Asami over the edge, butterflies were invading her body sending shivers down her spine.

She blinked her eyes focusing back to reality '_she's my best friend, I can't keep thinking like this_' she thought as she included herself in the shouting.

Korra walked towards Asami and jumped down in front of her grabbing her shoulders, "Hey buddy, you think you can give me a lift to our dorm building?" Korra asked sweetly with a smile.

Everyone started to quiet down and clear out of the dugout to head to class or their room. Asami tilted her head to the side smiling, "I thought losers were suppose to walk," she joked before she bent down to pick up her bag.

"That's not fair, your legs are longer, you have an advantage," Korra pouted.

Asami started to exit the dugout before she spoke, "If you can beat me to my ride I'll give you a lift," and she took off running to the parking lot.

Korra stood perplexed as she processed what was happening, no longer than a second she was chasing after Asami. She was only a step behind Asami, when she reached out hoping to grab her gym bag to slow her down, and to her disbelief she could and tugged on it.

Asami gasped as she got tripped up; looking beside her she saw Korra smiling in satisfaction pushing to get in front. Seeing the pure bliss plastered across her best friend's face caused Asami to slow down, but only a fraction as they approached her parked vehicle.

Korra reached Asami's bike stopping abruptly, through uneven breathing she turned grinning from ear to ear, "Looks like I'm getting a ride," she claimed, grabbing the extra helmet from the pouch on the side.

The taller woman nodded while trying to catch her breath as she approached the black and red accented cruiser, grabbing her own helmet '_I'll give you something to ride alright_' she thought '_what! Stop Asami, stop being perverted' _she mentally face palmed herself before quickly pulling the helmet over her head shaking away the idea.

Asami shrugged off her bag that held her cleats and gloves and shoved it in the pouch Korra got the extra helmet from. Korra watched as Asami grabbed her keys and threw her leg over the bike straddling the seat as she put up the kickstand '_Oh man, why does she have to look so seductive getting on her bike_' she thought as Asami started up the engine. '_I should ride back with her more often so I can appreciate this sight_' she thought tilting her head to get a fuller view.

The taller woman turned to face Korra her voice muffled because of the helmet "Am I giving you a lift, or are you just gonna stand there and drool over my sexiness?" she winked and flipped down her visor; surprised she had the courage to say that.

Korra blushed a deep red and flipped her own visor down and climbed behind Asami wrapping her arms around her waist. Asami smiled under her helmet to the touch of Korra strong grip and the fact that Korra just blushed at her, confirming that she was admiring her '_maybe I should tease with her more to see if she feels the same way_' she thought as she pushed off and turned the throttle making her way to their dorm building.

* * *

><p>Asami pulled up to their dorm building, parking in the first available space she could find. She killed the engine and felt Korra loosen her grip around her waist and get off her bike. She pulled out her keys also getting off the bike, she turned to she Korra pulling off her helmet and shaking her head, her hair no longer in a ponytail but rather messily falling back into place. She smiled to the side, happiness in her eyes as she looked at Asami.<p>

"Thanks for the lift. I always enjoying riding you," her eyes snapped wide and her cheeks flushed with red as she realized what she just said, stumbling over words to try and recover she stuttered, "R...R…RIDING WITH YOU…Not r…r…riding you…hahahaha…ha."

She turned her head while rubbing the back of her neck in a nervous habit trying not to make eye contact with Asami, who had one eyebrow up laughing silently as Korra tried to recover.

Asami shook her head, pulling her helmet off and flipping her hair to its more natural state hoping to make Korra squirm more.

'_She is going to be the death of me_' Korra thought when she caught Asami out of the corner of her eye flipping her gorgeous raven hair. A deep yearning was awakening in the pit of her stomach, sending shudders through her body while Korra stared eyes wide as Asami bent over to take her bag out of the pouch on her bike. '_I swear she's doing this on purpose'_ Korra contemplated as she snapped out of her hypnotic state walking over to put her helmet back in the pouch.

Asami smiled thoughtfully while watching Korra put her spare helmet back, feeling victorious in her capability to make Korra blush so much just by tossing her hair around.

Korra looked up into jade eyes after putting her helmet away, smiling she hesitated before asking, "Do you want to hang out or something in my room? We could order pizza and watch a movie; my class got canceled today so I'm free…"


	2. I want to be your Girlfriend

Chapter 2

'_Is this really happening right now? Did she just make that comment and follow up with: do you wanna hang out? No, Asami…Korra is your best friend, it's normal for your friend to want to hang out...you are over analyzing again, just act normal' _

Blinking away her thoughts Asami gazed back into her friend's big beautiful blue eyes. '_Oh I could get lost in her eyes forever' _she thought before smiling from ear to ear, "Sure…but can I go shower and change first? I'm still kind of sweaty from practice" She responded.

Korra sighed in relief to Asami's answer, she really thought she was going to say no because she paused for so long before answering. The shorter girl laughed softly to Asami's response, "Yeah. I should probably do that too. Come over when you are done?" she questioned.

"Yeah" the taller girl replied as she brushed past Korra heading towards their dorm building. Turning back to look at Korra she continued talking, "You should order the pizza so its here when we're done showering, Oh, and you should get pineapples on my side" she winked then continued walking to the dorm building.

After Asami disappeared behind the building's door Korra groaned pulling her hands down the sides of her face in a frustrated manner, "Ugh…why is this happening?" she asked out loud.

"Because you have a crush on her," a familiar voice said behind her. Korra turned to see Jinora walking up to her, already changed out of her practice clothes and in some stylish brick red shorts and a yellow shirt. "I don't know why you don't just tell her how you feel, it's pretty obvious that she feels the same way," she affirmed with a small grin.

"No, we are just really close friends and she's just comfortable around me" Korra answered while rubbing the back of her neck. "Besides I don't want to mess up our friendship. It means too much to me," she continued.

Jinora placed her hand on the older girls shoulder, sensing the older girls conflicted feelings, "I think, if anything it will make your relationship stronger, but you travel at your own pace," she said gently.

Wanting to change the subject Korra asked with a raised eyebrow "I thought that tonight was you and Kai time since you both don't have class?"

"Yeah, but I had to grab some notes from Opal before I headed towards his dorm" she answered. Releasing Korra's shoulder she smiled smugly, "I guess that means you get the room to yourself tonight. Is that why you invited Asami over?" She laughed.

Avoiding an angry punch from her roommate she snickered and started walking away, "You better go clean up before she comes over," she called out over her shoulder.

Realizing she still was all dirty from practice, Korra ran towards the building. Pulling out her phone as she opened the door, she dialed the pizza palace, "Hello, delivery to Republic City University…"

* * *

><p>Asami stood in front of her dresser with a towel wrapped around her long hair and in a matching red bra and lacy panties. Contemplating how comfortable she wanted to be, she decided to grab some black Batman sweatpants that hung loosely off her hips and a grey V-neck shirt that was one size too big. Throwing her towel off she got dressed and started to head out the door as she passed her desk she noticed a post-it note on one of her textbooks it said: <strong>ENGN 320 Quiz – Thursday<strong>. '_Oh Shit that's tomorrow I should grab my notes so I can study at Korra's' _she thought as she started to shove things in her book bag. Grabbing all her notes she headed out the door.

Crossing the hall and traveling down four doors she stood in front of Korra's room, opening the door she stared at the not so organized side of the room. Jinora's bed was on the right side of the room and it was quite organized, but Korra's side looked very much lived in. Books were thrown aimlessly on the floor and bed as well as clothes, but much to Asami's surprise the space felt homier than anything really. She walked further into the room wondering where Korra was as she threw her bag onto her best friends bed. Just then she noticed the faint sound of water being turned off coming from Korra's bathroom as well as Korra's voice and music.

"Hey hey, you you, I know that you like me. No way, no way, you know it's not a secret. Hey hey, you you, I want to be your girlfriend" Korra sang as she wrapped herself in a towel, banging her head around to one of her past favorite songs that happened to come on Pandora. Korra opened the door to her bathroom still singing the song, while bouncing around not paying much attention to anything as she danced over to her dresser.

Asami tried to choke back her laugh as Korra came dancing out of the bathroom not giving a care in the world. Korra looked so precious as she sang along to the song wrapped in a towel with her damp hair flailing around. '_I'm in love with a dork' _Asami thought to herself, smiling as Korra grabbed some clothes from her dresser.

Korra was in her own little world, until she heard another voice join hers, "In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger, cause I can, cause I can do it better" Stopping what she was doing she slowly turned her head to see Asami sitting on the bed smiling like a little kid that just got candy singing the song. Korra's heart stopped '_How long has she been sitting here?'_ she wondered as her cheeked flushed red. Rubbing the back of her neck she smiled, hoping it would ease her nerves, "I didn't see you there, Asami," she said nervously.

"It's okay, you looked like you were having fun," she said happily.

Not knowing how to divert from the situation Korra laughed nervously, when suddenly the music on her phone cut out and was replaced with a ringtone. Thanking the spirits that someone was calling she walked to the bathroom and answered the phone. "Hello, yeah, okay, you just turn right there, mhmm, yup, I'll be down in a second, thanks."

Korra came to the entrance of the bathroom and looked at Asami, still slightly embarrassed by what happened she tried not to make direct eye contact, "Sami, you think you could go pick up the pizza downstairs since you're dressed? The money is on my desk."

"Yeah I can do that" she replied grinning as she got off the bed, grabbed the money and went out the door.

* * *

><p>When Asami walked back into the room Korra was sitting on her bed against the backboard with her Playstation controller in her hands, browsing through Netflix. She appeared comfortable in her RCU sweatpants and a black shirt with the sleeves cut off, she smiled when she saw Asami enter and began to drool over the smell of the pizza.<p>

"That smells soooo good," she says as Asami places it on the bed. She dives forward and opens the box, taking in the beautiful sight and smell and hums cheerfully. Asami starts to drool with her friend as they stare down at the pizza, half meat-lovers (for Korra) and the other half with bacon and pineapples (for Asami). They reach forward grabbing a slice and taking a bite into the still melting cheese, "Oh spirits…this is…oh…I didn't realize I was so hungry" Korra purrs in between bites with bliss written all over her face.

"Did you find something for us to watch?" Asami asks as she finishes her first slice and sits on the bed next to Korra.

"No…I was just looking…when you came in," she responds in between bites. Asami reaches in front of Korra and grabs the controller, flipping through the many selections she stops and looks at Korra with wide eyes. "We should totally watch Treasure Planet!"

Korra almost dropped her slice of pizza when she heard that, swallowing she beamed up at Asami "Fuck yeah, that's only, like, one of my favorite movies," shoving the pizza in her mouth she grabbed the controller from Asami, too excited to wait for her to find the movie and went in her list and played it.

Asami warmly smiled at her excited friend as she grabbed another slice and leaned back into the pillows, waiting for the movie to start. Her mind was invaded by memories as she heard the beginning of the movie.

_**Freshman Year – Korra's Room **_

Korra was sitting on her bed reading from one of her international studies textbooks when she heard a knock on the door. She got up and walked over to the door; opening it she saw the starting pitcher on her softball team standing in front of her smiling.

"Hey Asami, what's up," she asked leaning against her doorframe.

"Hey. I was just bored and thought that maybe we could hang out," the pitcher answered honestly.

Korra stared at her blinking slowly, wondering why Asami Sato would want to hang out with her before a smile broke out across her face. "Yeah, come in," she motioned to Asami, and then closed the door behind her.

"Sorry my room is so messy," Korra admitted as she threw some books off her bed so Asami could sit down comfortably.

"It's okay, Coach Beifong has been working us hard for fall ball so I understand" Asami shrugged leaning back onto the bed, glad that she could finally relax.

"So what do you want to do? We could watch a movie, or play some games, I have a Playstation, or we could go out, or we could just talk," Korra questioned before plopping down beside Asami.

Asami studied the darker skinned girls muscular features before answering, "Honestly, I just wanted to talk, maybe order some food…"

Korra's eye shoot open as she turned to Asami "Can we order pizza?"

Asami laughed at the sudden change in mood "Yeah, I'll buy, what do you want?"

* * *

><p>30 minutes later they were both sitting on Korra's bed eating pizza. Between bites Korra continued her story, "I got a scholarship to RCU for softball, and even though I wouldn't be able to see my parents much, I left the southern water tribe so I could live out my dream playing softball."<p>

Asami nodded "That's amazing, Korra," she paused, frowning before continuing "after my mother died when I was 14 I decided that I had to come to RCU, she also went here and she was on the softball team, she taught me everything she knew" tears started forming in her eyes at the memory. She blinked not knowing why she was confiding to Korra, they just met a couple of weeks ago at that stupid team-building thing.

Korra waited patiently as Asami collected herself again, staring in her lap she continued "Shortly after her death my father built a new Softball field for the University in her name because he knew how much it meant to her…that was when I started practicing more because I knew I had to make the team so I could make her proud."

She felt a hand press down on her shoulder and looked up to meet blue eyes. "Your mom would be very proud of you, Asami. You are one of the best pitchers I have ever met," she said sincerely.

"Thanks, Korra," she smiled bringing her new friend in for a hug.

Korra grinned, happy to make her friend feel better. After breaking the hug they sat in comfortable silence, as Asami sorted out her emotions she began to really take in her surroundings and what was in Korra's room. She looked over near the TV gazing at the different video games and movies Korra had when her eyes widened, "You have so many Disney movies," she claimed excitedly like a child. Moving over to the rack she began to scan through them all "Oh my goodness…I love The Aristocats…and you have Pocahontas? What's Treasure Planet?" she turned to Korra brows scrunched together.

Korra's mouth hung open in disbelief "You've never seen Treasure Planet?"

"Uhhh…no?"

"We're watching it" Korra insisted as she moved from her bed to the movie stand. She took the disc out and popped it in her PS3, returning back to her bed with the controller. Korra looked up at a still standing Asami, she patted next to her on the bed, "This is one of the best movies ever, and personally one of my favorites" she said as she snuggled into her bed. Asami smiled, knowing that this was the start of a great friendship and took a seat next to Korra.

* * *

><p>Asami broke out of the memory, smiling at the fact that two years later they were doing the same thing, despite the fact that her feelings for Korra may have changed into romantic ones. As she started to get settled into the movie she remembered she had a quiz the next day, face palming herself mentally, she reached over the bed to the ground and grabbed her book.<p>

"Sami, what are you doing?" Korra asked.

"I have a quiz tomorrow that I have to study for," she replied flipping through her book to the chapter she needed.

"Do you want me to stop the movie so you can study?" Korra paused the movie waiting for an answer.

_Why does she have to be so sweet all the time?_ "No, I'll be okay, I know most of this stuff anyway, besides I want to spend time with you" she answered with a smile in her eyes.

_She wants to spend time with me? Maybe she does like me…Jinora did say that her feelings towards me were just as obvious..._

"Okay, but if you start getting distracted I'll have to stop the movie, got me?" Korra instructed with a straight face. Both laughed at the threat before Korra pressed play.

_Oh don't worry, the movie won't be what's really distracting me, it'll be you. _Asami thought as she glanced over Korra's body and settled on her gorgeous blue eyes. Sighing, she returned to her textbook and notes.

After about half an hour of studying, she felt Korra's head fall against her shoulder, slightly startled she turned to find that she had fallen asleep. A soft smile played on her lips as she reached over and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. _How can she be so adorable when she's asleep? _Asami looked over to her notes then back to Korra, deciding she knew the material enough she placed her stuff softly on the ground, trying hard not to disturb her crush. Turning back around she rested her head on top of Korra's; _I wish we could do this everyday, _she thought before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Hello All!

So first I want to say that I don't own Legend of Korra!

Second, the song that Korra sung was Girlfreind by Avril Lavigne, I also do not own that.

Also, hopefully I will be able to update this story at least once a week but if I can't I will update more.

Please leave reviews and comments! This is my first FanFic and I need feedback (:

Thank you for reading!

P.s. Shout out to my girl Katie for reading over my story before I post it :3


	3. It's just a cup of tea

Chapter 3 – It's just a cup of tea

"Yeah I told her to tell her," Jinora said as she went in her pocket to search for her room key.

"I bet you that Korra will never tell her," Kai countered while standing off to the side of the door with his shoulder resting against the wall a smile spread across his face.

Jinora jammed the key into the doorknob and turned to Kai. "She just needs time. It's confusing for her right now," she nodded to reassure herself of her own words before opening the door to the room.

As Jinora opened the door she broke into a grin and tilted her head to the side sighing.

"What are you sighing about?" Kai leaned through the door to see both Korra and Asami asleep on the bed. Korra was snuggled into the crook of Asami's neck and Asami's head was resting on top of Korra's. Both girls seemed to have a smile playing on their lips as they slept.

"Awe that's the cutest thing," he whispered as he stepped into the room.

Jinora followed her boyfriend in - nodding in approval to what was just said. _If they would just talk to each other they would see how perfect they are for each other._

"Come on, let's get my book and go so we don't disturb them," she whispered and went to her side of the room to grab the book she needed for class the next day. She quickly found it at her desk and she turned around to see Asami staring at her.

_Oh shit! _Jinora beamed nervously and waved to Asami. "Did I wake you? I'm sorry." She managed to squeak out quietly.

Asami shook her head, careful not to wake Korra, "No…I mean…you did, but it's okay," She gave a soft smile to assure Jinora it wasn't a big deal.

Jinora exhaled in relief. She looked over to Korra and Asami followed her gaze smiling, after a moment she looked back to Jinora who was also smiling in a sincere matter.

"I know you have feelings for each other," Jinora paused contemplating what she should say, "You two should give it a try, and your friendship is too strong for anything bad to happen. Just go on a couple dates and see what happens?"

Asami stared at her friend her mouth slightly open not knowing what to say as she took in the words that were just said to her. Not knowing what to say she closed her mouth and formed a line with her lips and nodded to Jinora in understanding.

Jinora's eyes twinkled with excitement and nodded back approvingly before she made her way to her boyfriend who also nodded towards Asami before exiting with his girlfriend.

Shutting the door Jinora turned to Kai, "Korra may not say anything to Asami but Asami might."

He rolled his eyes at her, "we'll see about that Jinjin."

Jinora smirked and slapped Kai on the arm, "why do you keep calling me that?" she said laughing.

"Cause it makes you smile. Come on lets go I'm hungry." He said, lacing his fingers with Jinora's and pulling her down the hallway.

Asami heard laughing outside the door and turned to look at Korra. _Was it that obvious? _She smiled when she felt Korra nuzzle more beside her neck. _We should probably get in a better position to sleep; good thing Korra is a heavy sleeper. _

She shifted down on the bed and slowly pulled Korra down with her. After making herself comfortable she pulled the covers over them and Korra turned into Asami and burrowed into her side, her neck resting on Asami's arm and her head on her shoulder inches from her neck. Her eyes lit up to the action and she froze, _It's okay Asami, calm down, you've slept in the same bed as Korra before you know she cuddles sometimes. _After calming herself she loosened up and hugged Korra tightly before drifting back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Korra groaned loudly reaching over as she searched for her alarm clock bringing her hand up and down in an attempt to silence the annoying sound. Once she did she sat up and rubbed her eyes and stretched out her arms yawning. She opened her eyes and looked around the room, disappointment showed on her face when she didn't see Asami beside her but then she quickly remembered that she had a morning class.<p>

She swung her legs over the bed and looked over to her clock it showed 10:00. _Great I have class in an hour. I better get ready. _Before she hopped off her bed a blue piece of paper attached to her clock caught her eye. She stretched over and grabbed it. It was a note from Asami that said:

Korra, do you think we could meet for Lunch before practice? Text me (: -Asami

Korra read the note over and over again, each time feeling lighter and a swarm of butterflies in her stomach. _We have practice at 3 today so I can definitely make that. _

Excited she hopped off the bed and walked over to her dresser and grabbed clothes for the day and threw them on the bed. She walked to the bathroom and got ready then came back out to change, after changing she stood in front of her full-length mirror admiring her look for the day.

She had on a pair of dark jeans that made her butt look nice and a light blue V-neck that clung to all the right places. She nodded to herself approvingly before grabbing her backpack and her phone. She had class in 30 minutes and it would take about 15 minutes to walk across campus. She grabbed a banana to eat on the way and headed out the door.

Once she got out the doors of her building she pulled her phone out and searched for Asami's name, finding her name she composed a new message to her.

Good Morning! I know you did well on your quiz so I'm not gonna wish you good luck or anything…

Korra read the message again, deciding it was too wordy she deleted it and started over.

Good Morning! Hope you did well on your quiz :) I would love to meet you for lunch…how bout we meet at 1? You pick where.

Reading it over again she nodded and pressed send. _I hope she doesn't think I'm a babbling freak, oh my spirits did I say that I would love to meet with her!? I hope she doesn't notice…_

Just then she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She took it out and slid it open and read the message.

Good Morning! How bout Narooks? (: I think I did fine on my quiz thanks to you ;)

Korra felt a blush rise to her cheeks when she saw the wink face. She replied:

Sounds perfect! I'm glad I could help ;)

Korra pressed send before she regretted putting the emoticon. Just when she shoved her phone in her pocket she felt someone jump on her back.

"Oh Korra I haven't seen you in so long! I thought you were missing or something!"

Korra turned her head to see a smiling Bolin on her back. "Bolin, I saw you this past Tuesday, todays Thursday it hasn't been that long."

"Well, Wednesday was in-between when I last saw you! That was a whole day of me not seeing you!" he jumped off her back joining her side with his hands propped behind his head.

Korra rolled her eyes and grabbed the door handle to the building there class was in. After walking down the hall for a few moments in silence she turned to Bolin, "Why do you think Asami has been acting weird around me the last couple of weeks?"

Bolin stopped with Korra outside of the room they had class together in. His hands moved down to across his chest. He stood contemplating what Korra had just said slightly surprised that she just asked the question. Coming to an answer he replied, "Why don't you ask her yourself?"

Korra gave him an 'are you kidding me right now I asked you for a reason' look before sighing and entering the classroom and sitting in their usual seats. After sitting she turned to Bolin, "But really what are your thoughts?"

Tapping his pen on the notepad he just pulled out he looked over to Korra with a serious look, "I think she has a crush on you, my friend" then he turned back to the front of the room like what he just said wasn't a big deal.

Korra on the other hand was in disbelief that he just said that. Not knowing what to say she looked back up to the front of the class and waited for class to begin. The whole class period she sat and tried to concentrate but her mind kept wondering back to what Bolin had just said.

_Okay, so not only did Jinora say something was between us but Bolin thinks there's something too? Could she? No. Why do you doubt yourself Korra? What if that's why she wants to have lunch? Oh I don't know if I can handle this…what if she confesses her love for me? What if she tells me that she doesn't like me? Oh jeez…what am I gonna do?_

As more thoughts went in and out of her head she jumped up suddenly when she felt a hand fall on her shoulder. She turned slowly to the body the hand belonged too. A blank expression on her face she opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. Bolin laughed and shook his head, "Did I break you with what I said? You were spaced out the whole class."

Korra scanned to the room to see that everyone was gone. She sheepishly turned back to Bolin, "Do you really think that?"

Bolin sighed, "Yes I really do. You should talk to her about it. I'm not the only one that thinks this by the way," he paused deciding whether or not to continue, "Opal thinks so too, and Zhu Li. And I know we talked before about your feelings for her, but I really think the feelings are mutual."

Korra busied herself as she packed her things away, running through what was just said in her mind again. Slinging her backpack over her shoulder she walked with Bolin out of the building. Anxiously she blurted out, "But what if…"

Bolin stopped putting his hand up, "Nope. No discussing this. You like Asami right?"

She retaliated "Yes, but."

"Shhhh. No talking. Okay. Maybe its time to find out once and for all if she thinks the same about you." He started down the hallway again accepting the silence coming from Korra.

When they got outside he turned to Korra, "I have a meeting soon so I have to go, maybe we can hang out this weekend?"

Korra smiled as she looked up to her friend, "Yes definitely."

He grinned bringing her in for a bone-crushing hug, "And think about talking to her…it might make you feel better," _Or worse if she rejects me_, she thought as he broke the hug and turned on his heel.

Walking a few steps he called back, "Text me plans for the weekend! Oh, and Good luck!" He flashed a thumbs-up in the air before turning a corner and disappearing behind a building.

Korra watched him disappear then noticed a vibration in her pocket; pulling out her phone she flicked the screen open.

Do you want me to order your drink and food before you get here?

_Oh Shit I have lunch with Asami! It's 12:45 I need to get moving._

Frantically she began to walk and type a response.

Yes please! Tea and seaweed noodles are fine, thank you! :)

Pressing send she began to jog towards Narook's in hopes she wouldn't be late.

* * *

><p>Asami read the text message she just received from Korra and placed the order with the waitress. Thinking of all the different ways this lunch could go she started to become anxious watching the entrance to the restaurant. Deciding she needed something to distract herself she pulled out her journal and turned to the page with her newest project and started adding details to it.<p>

While doing some math to decide on the angle of a certain part she heard someone rush up to her table. Looking up she saw Korra catching her breath smiling down to her "Sorry I'm a little late" she stated as she slide into her chair.

Asami looked down at her watch 1:03, "Oh, I didn't even notice," smiling she closed her journal and looked to see Korra drinking down a glass of water.

Korra finished the glass and placed it on the table, grateful that Asami did not notice she was late. "So you did well on your quiz?"

Asami cocked her head in confusion until she remembered, "Oh yeah, thanks to you," she said with a smile.

Korra grinned wider and raised an eyebrow to the jade-eyed woman siting in front of her, "How so?"

Asami enjoyed Korra being cocky especially towards her, "I'll let you know later," she stated leaning in.

Korra's brow went up to the response, but couldn't say anything as the waitress came to the table and sat their food down on the table. After saying thank you she stared down at her food drooling.

Asami laughed as Korra ogled her food before diving into it. Finishing her first bite she hummed at Asami giving her a look of 'Oh spirits this is so good'. Asami smiled back and took a bite as she thought about what she wanted to say to Korra.

Swallowing her bite she looked up to Korra, meeting her beautiful blue eyes she took a breath and spoke before she lost her courage, "Korra I need to tell you something," she paused staring at Korra who just gulped down a bite. "I…really like you and I…was wondering if we could go on a date this Saturday?" She finished the last part kind of fast and ended the question looking up at the ceiling and twisting her napkin in her hands before looking back to Korra.

Korra dropped her chopsticks on the table; her mouth was wide open as she processed what Asami just said. _This can't be happening. She did not just ask me on a date. Nope I must be dreaming. _She opened and closed her mouth in an attempt to answer Asami, but failed. She finally stammered, "I…You…Me…Date…" but before she could get out a coherent sentence she felt her hand knock into her cup of tea, spilling towards Asami.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Thank you again for all the follows/favorites! **

**Please review! I appreciate them. (: **


	4. I see London

Chapter 4 – I see London

Korra's eyes bulged out of her head as she watches the tea spill toward Asami.

_How can this be happening right now?_

She stands up apologizing as she watches it go over the edge of the table and onto Asami's lap. Asami scoots her chair back abruptly when the tea hits her lap, but thankfully there was a napkin in her lap that caught most of the liquid so not much got on her pants.

Korra is over on the other side of the table with her napkin patting down Asami's pants, "Oh spirits Asami I am so sorry. I don't know what happened I was just sitting there and…and-" she stopped to look up at a laughing Asami. She raised an eyebrow wondering what could possible be so funny about the situation.

Asami looked to see puzzled face and suppressed her laugh long enough to look at Korra in a flirtatious manner and say, "Well Korra I didn't know you were that eager to get in my pants," before bursting out in laughter again.

Korra's mouth dropped and her face reddened. "That's not…I didn't…"

Asami's laugh stifled as she laid a hand over Korra's. "I know I know" she wiped away a tear, "it was just too good to pass up. Thank you for helping me, but I'll be okay, see there's hardly any on my pants." She gestured to the small wet stain on her pants

Korra looked down at Asami's knee then back up to meet her smiling eyes, "Uh…yeah…okay." She got back in her seat picking up her chopsticks and continued to eat.

Asami stared at her crush, a smile still playing on her lips but still nervous from what she just confessed, "Korra, is there something you want to say?"

Korra stared down at her bowl of noodles, peeked a look to Asami, then back to her noodles, "Yeah...Umm…" she shoved another mouthful of noodles in her mouth. _How are you going to get yourself out of this one Korra? Just answer her for spirits sake; it's only a date. Yeah, a date with Asami, the person you've had a crush on for who knows how long. Not only a date though, she said that she liked you. This is not just a normal date this is like a "I want to see if we are compatible" date. _

Korra gestured to her mouth with chopsticks and smiled hoping that she could find the courage to answer before having to swallow. Asami scrunched her brow together at the motion, _why is she being so reserved? Maybe she doesn't feel the same way and doesn't know how to rebject me…_

"Uhhh…" Korra sat there dazed.

Asami leaned back in her seat arms crossed nervously drumming her hand against her arm as Korra tried to answer her.

"Date…right." Korra struggled to find words as she played with her food.

"Yes, a date this Saturday." Asami managed to say. _Maybe this was a bad idea…_

"This Saturday…" she paused. "Oh I don't know I have practice and…" she paused again looking around. "Umm homework and…" she looked down at her noodles. "I told Bolin that I would try to hang out with him this weekend." She stammered watching Asami begin to frown and look down in her lap. This was not going well.

_What are you doing Korra? Stop it. You are messing this up big time. _Mentally slapping herself she leaned over the table to grab Asami's hand, holding her hand, her best friend looked up to her, "Look I'm a klutz when it comes to things like this. Can we start over?"

Asami softly smiled to Korra and nodded. Korra took a deep breath; although her feelings were mutual this was much harder than she thought it would be. Smiling she met Jade eyes and instantly knew what to say, "Asami, I really like you too, and I would love to go on a date with you this Saturday." She squeezed her hand reassuringly hoping that what she said didn't seem like too much.

The jade-eyed girl performed a victory dance on the inside but on the outside her mouth hung agape, stunned that Korra just agreed to have a date with her. _Did she just say she liked me too? Holy crap. Jinora was right. I can't believe this is happening. _Realizing that she was still in the restaurant and not in her own little world she nodded back to Korra and let out a sigh of relief.

The two sat in silence as they continued to eat their meals not knowing what to say after their discovery of feelings towards one another.

Korra broke the silence as she studied Asami for a moment, "How long have you known?"

Interested, Asami looked up, "Known what?"

"Known that you liked me"

"Well how long have you known that you like me?" She asked back.

Korra chuckled, "I asked you first."

Asami stared back at Korra thinking of what to say. A sincere smile broke out on her face, "Remember freshman year in the locker room after practice when you 'dropped' your towel?"

Korra's eyes bulged and her skin became a shade darker as she remembered the event.

_**Freshman Year – Lady Fire Ferret's Locker Room **_

After practice the team went to the locker room to wash off and change so that they could enjoy the rest of their Saturday afternoon. Korra stood in the shower letting the water wash over all the clay; enjoying the cool water run down her warm body. After washing off and rinsing her body again she shut off the water and wrapped a towel around her damp body.

She walked over to her locker and rummaged through her contents. Finding a clean pair of underwear she slipped them on and started to search for more articles of clothing, but her hunt was interrupted when she felt her towel disappear from her body. _Not this again._

She turned around covering her chest with her arm to see a few of her teammates laughing hysterically, doubled over and standing among those few was the Captain, who was a senior and went by 'The Punisher' or Laura if you wanted to be more technical.

Korra scowled at her fellow teammates, "Do you all always have to be so childish?"

Her Captain looked up at her an evil smile on her face. "Oh come on Korra we were just playing around." She looked back at the other teammates who nodded with her still trying to stifle their laughs. She looked back at Korra twisting the towel she grabbed off of her half-naked teammate, a malicious laugh building up in her throat as she readied herself to slap Korra with the towel.

Korra cocked her head to the side as her Captain laughed then looked down to see she was winding up her towel. _Oh no. No. No. NO. _She tried to jump back but did not successfully do it fast enough as it made contact with her thigh. She growled at the pain and heard laughter erupt in the locker room. She reached over to her contents and grabbed an extra towel. _Two can play at this game. _

She turned back around a towel already wound up and snapped it out towards her Captain also hitting her in the thigh. Laura's laughing stopped instantly, "What the Hell?" She looked up to see that Korra was ready for another slap. She screamed turning around as another slap landed on her butt. The other teammates also screamed as they started to run away from a now laughing Korra.

Asami was standing in the aisle of lockers in just plain black underwear and sports bra, a towel wrapped in her long black hair when she heard laughter followed by screams. She shook her head knowing that her teammates were up to their shenanigans again.

What she expected to see was a few freshmen running from the group of seniors. Instead, to her surprise, she saw the group of seniors being chased by Korra. Not just any Korra though. No, this Korra was half naked. _Spirits what has she gotten herself into now?_

She watched entertained as the group of tormenting seniors ran from her new friend laughing as they squealed and tried to find a place to hide. After most of them dispersed into hiding places Korra stopped in front of her aisle, "next time the tip will be wet," she laughed placing her hands on her hips.

Asami snorted as she took in her overly confident teammate. Korra turned around slowly to see the raven hair beauty wiping away happy tears.

"Korra," she managed to get out between laughs.

"Asami," she raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"I thought your favorite color was blue?"

Korra looked down to see that not only was she half naked, but she was wearing green undies, about the same shade as Asami's eyes. She quickly wrapped her upper body with her towel, a blush forming over her face.

Shyly smiling she answered, "Uh…It is but I've also grown to like this color too," she took a side step furthering her distance between her and Asami, "But I have to go get dressed now…so…see you later." Then she hurried over to her locker to get dressed.

Asami shook her head as she pulled on a pair of pants. _What am I gonna do with you Korra?_

* * *

><p>Korra's frozen expression said it all as Asami gazed at her blue-eyed friend. She silently laughed as Korra recalled the day; she waved her hand in front of Korra's face snapping her out of the memory.<p>

"That was when you knew you liked me?" she asked.

"Yeah, I think that was when I started forming a crush on you. Lame, I know, but I just couldn't believe that you stood up to Laura and her little clique. Besides I appreciated the view." She finished with a wink. Wondering if it was too much since she just confessed her feeling to Korra.

Korra blushed a deep red and looked down laughing nervously but was interrupted by a vibration in her pocket. She took her phone out and saw the alarm she set for herself and shot a look at Asami, "Shit, we have practice in 30 minutes and I still have to change," she started shoveling the rest of her lunch in her mouth as Asami called the waiter over.

After paying both got up and made their way out the door. Asami looked over to Korra once stepping outside, "I can give you a ride to your room then to practice, but you have to promise to tell me when you first had a crush on me, deal?"

"Thank the spirits. Yes! Deal!" she said reaching Asami's bike, putting on a helmet.

A smile broke out over Asami's face, "Come on we don't want to be late to practice Coach will kill us."

_**Saturday Night After Practice**_

Korra stood in her room looking at herself in the full-length mirror before groaning and tearing off yet another shirt. Then turning around to look back through her closet for something better to wear.

"I don't know why you are putting so much thought into this," Jinora called out from her bed, "She already likes you and its not like you haven't been friends with her for the past 3 years."

"I know that we have been friends for a while, but that still doesn't change the fact that I want to impress her." She pulled out a navy blue blouse that ended just past the elbows, "ah-ha!" she pulled it off the hanger, then onto her body once again making her way to the mirror to see if this was the one that would seal the deal.

While admiring herself in the mirror Jinora asked, "Do you think you two will _do_ _anything_ tonight?" she waggled her eyebrows suggestively to her roommate.

Korra spun around eyes wide open and mouth agape, "Jinora!"

Jinora fell back on the bed in a fit of laughter. "No, but really, you haven't thought about this?"

Korra's eyes fell to the floor, "I mean…I've daydreamed – you know what, I'm not telling you any of this…I still haven't gotten over the fact that she likes me, let alone thought about doing things with her." She looked back to the mirror patting down a wrinkle, "It would be great if we could take that step in our relationship but I'm more focused on just having her as a girlfriend, right now."

"Awe, you are so adorable sometimes," Jinora said in admiration, "But what about a kiss?"

"Jinora!"

"Okay…okay, but these are things that could happen you should be mentally prepared for them."

_I will never be mentally prepared. She is literally the most beautiful person in the entire world and if we could be together…_"I know, okay, you're right as always," Korra said with an eye roll as she pulled on some brown boots.

Meanwhile, Asami was standing outside Korra and Jinora's dorm room and she could hear them talking but she couldn't make out what they were saying. She took deep breaths trying to steady her nerves. _You can do this Asami. She is your best friend and it's just a date, except now you could kiss her and it wouldn't be weird because well that's the point of a date right? To see if you can be in a romantic relationship with the other person…I can't believe I asked her on a date! What was I thinking? What if she doesn't like the date? Oh spirits I am thinking about this way too much just knock Asami. _

She raised her hand up and knocked a few times and waited for an answer.

Korra spun around to the door. _She's here already? _She looked over to the clock then back to the door. Jinora was behind her encouraging her to go to the door, "Go on Korra, and answer the door." Korra hesitated feeling like she was going to combust from all the pressure. _I hope I don't do anything stupid._

She walked over to the door and opened it, _Spirits why does Asami have to be so beautiful? _Korra looked her up and down hoping she didn't stare too much, she was wearing black jeggings with a pair of what looked like combat boots and a white shirt that hung off her shoulder. Her hair fell over her shoulders in waves, but she had a red pin to hold some of her hair back from her face. _Yup, I'm going to die from her beauty. _

She smiled and brought Asami in for a quick hug, "You look snazzy."

Asami giggled as they broke their hug, "Thank you. You look amazing as well."

Korra could feel heat rise in her cheeks so she changed the subject, "So where are we going for this date?"

Asami smiled at Korra's impatience, "It's a secret silly, I can't tell you. I did get you something, though." She leaned over and picked up the object that was against the wall. Korra tried to peek through the door to see the gift but Asami put her hand up, "No looking! Close your eyes."

Korra sighed and complied. Excitement was building up as she began to wonder what it was. She felt something fall into her hands and she rolled it her hands, her eyes scrunching together as she felt the texture. _Is this a bat? _

"Open your eyes!" Asami let out in excitement.

Korra opened her eyes and looked down. _Oh my Spirits! It is! _She glanced back up to Asami and then back to the object enthusiasm building up inside her.

Asami radiated happiness as she began to explain, "I had to do a project in one of my classes and I thought why not make something that we can actually test out. So I did the math and found the materials I needed and viola! I call it the Avatar! If it does well then I'll open up a line of them with Future Industries, but I wanted you to be the first to test it out."

Korra rolled the bat in her hands feeling the weight and looking at the design. Avatar was plastered across the barrel In navy blue and it was outlined in white the rest of the bat was a sky blue with just the basic dimensions under the name. The grip was also a navy blue; she held it in her hands enjoying the grasp.

She looked up at Asami amazed, "Have you hit with it yet?"

"Nope, I just made it at the warehouse, its brand new, hasn't even been swung," she said with a smile in her eyes.

Korra stepped past Asami into the hallway getting into a hitting stance. Jinora walked up beside Asami and gave her a side hug and watched as Korra swung the bat in the air.

"Ah! This is so cool!" She glanced over to them after fist pumping the air, "Asami this is amazing it feels so good, I don't even know how to explain it. Jinora come swing it."

Jinora scanned between Asami and Korra. _What weirdoes. _She softly smiled and walked over to Korra taking the bat from her and doing the same as Korra. She turned to Asami astounded, "This is incredible," she swung it again, "I can't wait to hit a ball with this!" She looked over to the two, "well, if you let me anyway."

Asami and Korra nodded together, then Asami walked up to Jinora taking the bat in her own hands, "Of course! I have to do tests on it so we should definitely go out to the batting cages." She made eye contact with Korra, "remember at lunch when I told you that I did well on my quiz thanks to you? Well, you were my inspiration for the project, hence the name Avatar, and the quiz was based on our projects."

Korra blushed as the realization dawned on her. _She named it after me. _Korra laughed rubbing her arm, "I'm glad I could help."

Asami smiled and strolled over to Korra, "Well, you are the best hitter in the conference, so it makes sense to name it after you. Besides it sounds nice and…" She hesitated and glanced down quickly changing the subject, "enough about the bat we have a date." She smiled at Korra placing the bat inside her dorm, "Are you ready?"

Korra blinked. _What was she going to say?_ "Uh… yeah, I just need to grab something real quick." So she scurried into the room leaving Jinora and Asami at the door.

Jinora placed a hand on Asami's arm, "It'll be okay," she whispered, "Have fun and don't overthink anything." She stepped back into the room as Korra made her way to them.

"I'm all ready!" She said with a twinkle in her eyes.

Jinora looked between the two, "You two look incredible. I hope you have fun."

They nodded and Korra felt Asami take her by the arm, "We will," she said waving to Jinora and pulling Korra down the hall. Right when they were about to turn the corner they heard Jinora call out giggling, "Hope you two kiss," and then the door shut.

The two froze at the words, a flush of red coming over their faces, Korra started to laugh nervously and Asami's eyebrow began to twitch as she thought about how to kill Jinora for putting them in this situation. Finally she cleared her throat and turned to Korra handing her a bandana smiling awkwardly, "Before we go I need you to put this on, since it's a surprise."

Korra glimpsed down at the bandana then back up to Asami meeting jade eyes, "Really?"

"Really, now come on," she said pulling Korra to the stairs flashing her a smile, "We have a little bit of a ride ahead of us."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Thank you for all the follows/favorites on this story! **

**Please comment/send me your thoughts about the story. I enjoy them!**

**I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks again! **


End file.
